Fire and Earth
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight,though it was always something obvious and unseen. It was repetitive:fire and Earth,Fire and Earth,Fire and Earth like his mother with father,him and his brother and now him and somebody else. It was wrong now but it wouldn't be so later, however could it wait? Life isn't getting any easier and Bolin wonders his place in the world. Then there was Sokka


It was pretty typical, the sound of water coming out of the faucet, as he laid on the couch, while Mako continued to clean the dishes of three nights ago. All he could do was stare at the ceiling, he was bored but content, there was nothing better than being at home. With all the madness of the Bending and Non-Bending folks, people who were once the best of friends divided, people who were families were also divided and yet even after the war finished: people still could not integrate with one another.

Hate was everywhere and it wasn't stopping, despite that Amon had been a sham, people were truly unsatisfied with their lives and how the council acted.

Being at the edge of poverty most of their life, either benders and non-benders worked together or they minded their own business. He sighed, for despite living in such a harsh environment, Mako did everything in his power to stop him from suffering like all the rest; acting as-if he was all alone in the world. Mako wasn't his father or their mother, they were brothers… yet no matter what he tried to do, Mako wanted him to stay put and not work.

Though now… he was nearly sixteen, soon Mako would be an adult, and not long after that, he would be too. Pro-bending was amazing, they could get paid and stay together, however… they had a long way to go before they could work without any hassle.

Asami may not be able to fund them: seeing how the Satomobile company was going to fail for the debt of war. Asami, herself, wasn't a criminal but since her father's name was at stake, she too would have bad publicity. Life was never fair, Asami lost a home, her father, her boyfriend and now she might become as poor as they once were. Mako was doing his best to be Asami's support, though it was too early for Mako to be by her side. So he forced him to be by Asami's side and Korra came regardless, as she put friendship before their love affairs. Asami was able to cheer up, was it his joking or Korra's girl-ness, he didn't know…

When either of the trio of the group were together; whether with his brother or his ex, Bolin would be alone to practice earthbending, Korra would learned to reconnect with all the three elements even her birthright-ed one, for even if the spirit helped, she needed to go back to scratch while Asami was just trying to put her life in order.

They didn't see much of one another once they had cheered up Asami and Mako… well, he was just trying to find a new job.

"Bro… Why can't I find a job? I mean… I'm practically an adult." He finally groaned his complaint.

He could practically feel Mako's narrow glare at him, Mako said firmly, while cleaning the metal pot "No. If anything; you should learned how to better your earthbending, maybe you have talent in you to metalbend, good thing we're _'friends'_ with miss Lin… or you could actually learn Hanja. You may need it depending on what job you plan to do."

"What the hell, bro? Even you don't understand Hanja!" He complained.

"More reason for you to learned it."

"…" He groaned, though he didn't say anything for the time being, the city was still damaged and they had been relieved of any duty to re-fix it, since it was more a government's job to intact the city back to it's original pieces. He really wasn't that great at earthbending than he believed, so metalbending was out of the question, he really, REALLY didn't want to learn Hanja: it was boring as it was useless and Mako made it fine without knowing to read it.

They were home but… it didn't feel like home as it was even colder than before.

"Okay, Okay I'll think about it. Do you need anything, Mako?" He asked as he got up to leave their attic home, that they were able to buy again, but mostly thanks to Asami. Calling out to Pabu, whom came out underneath the couch jumped onto his shoulder, as he sniff and twitched his ears. He heard his brother give a small grunt of not knowing any better, stopping for a second to see if there was anything in their fridge, before going back to clean the dishes.

His response was "Yeah… a lot of beef and some flour."

Just finishing putting his shoes on, he confirmed "So you don't need any sauce?"

"We have some in the far basement… we had like two packs, since they were on sale." Mako shrugged it off, something which Bolin had completely let cross his mind. How could he forgot the Target all for fifty percent sale? He never seen his brother be so hyped about a sale before, as he was with that one in particular.

Mako was a housewife, Korra would be a happy wife as she would work, while Mako would take care of all their five hundred and twenty five children.

He snickered at his imagination 'I have to remember to buy Mako a 'kiss the cook' apron. …And it must be pink…' His smile grew devious as his snickering grew in volume. Pabu in the meanwhile kept tilting and twitching his head in every directing as he stared at his owner. Without much reason, the red ferret licked on his cheek.

"Okay, I'm going to shop, be back till later." Saying as he closed the door behind him.

The night had not yet arrived, with the sun setting ever so slowly, thus twilight realm over them. Neither daylight or darkness; thus seeing shades of differential colors with overgrowing black and blue coming forth, like shadows that could never be detached. Living in the Pro-Bending gym was nice as it was isolated as it was attached to the city, Satomobiles drove in all directions as after his first five blocks only to pass into the deep city. From the calmness of silence that ruled his small block, the city was filled with soldiers, civilians and protestors.

It made him bitter. People being pushed, rocks being thrown, children crying and adults yelling.

So he continue to walk, ignoring them all, for it was best just to give a cold shoulder then to be force to choose sides. Those who couldn't bend may possibly never understand that bending was no different than having all your limbs. Asami though made him realize, he as a bender could never understand what they went through, for it wasn't in their nature: always having to use one's hand to succeed.

Could it be…

… the that time of division?

Only twenty years ago, that the hatred for firebenders faded, but even Mako, who was a firebender, hated firebenders. Once it starts, it never ends… division was no different than tearing pieces of paper apart, you could use tape yet it would never be fixed. If people, whom harbor these feelings for years, that within the last six years, grew to the point where they'd exploded and nobody was going to back down on what they truly believed in.

Finally arriving at the butcher shop, old man Lousie, a non-bender of the earth tribe says in a frank but uncaring matter "Hey, Bo… I can't sell you anything."

"What do you mean you can't?! I thought you out of everybody could care less." He couldn't but proclaimed shocked.

Lousie, with his big belly and wrinkled, lined face responded as his eyes didn't quite look at him "My lady wants me nothing to do with them. I give the soldiers what they want but can't do the same with you."

Walking up from downstairs, Lousie's wife Marlin, says despite the cranky voice "Lou, He saved us, he can have his share and tell Mako to visit some time. I miss his adorable little face."

Bolin was upset that one of his very few social friends were going along with the idea or division, to tear the whole nation apart by a big misunderstanding. Marlin had set down an open lidded wooden box down onto the chair near the cash register, wiping hands clean for dust, she turned to him as he was trying his hardest to get in a fight, biting down onto his lip.

"Bo… we have nothing against you personally, hell.. I even met Avatar Aang and his group, but enough is enough… it was one thing when non-bender couldn't do it, yet the money speaks for itself… we are divided not by protesting but by benders's superiority complexes. The proof speaks for itself: if you can bend you get paid ten percent more, less if you're a non-bender while there's always a cut of two percent between males and females." She walked away from the corner to get to him, her soft hands, her blue eyes staring at him as her expression was gentle as she patted him on his right cheek finishing "No matter what you and your brother are welcome here. Now go on and buy your things, I'mma goi'g to rest. LOUSIE, don't forget to close!"

After ordering his ten pound of beef, he walked down alone with a bitter feeling as he walked with a heavy bag load of meat with some flour, not to mention, all the sweets he bought for his personal usage.

Having nowhere else better to be he sat down near the large city hall fountain, eating a sweet bun of red beans and jam, Pabu ate small pieces of bread along with him. The place was abandoned for it was destroyed, the water pipes were closed, though all that surrounded them were middle class children who didn't discriminate by the bender nonsense. He remember a time when he was like those 'normal' folks… even though he suffered by hunger and wasn't at all going to school, he played together with the poor and middle classed children without a single care in the world.

The sun settled and night overtook them, Mako would be going to find if any of those 'night' jobs had a free position to take. For the money they had was a loan given them by Asami, whom Mako was determined to pay back: especially for the pro-bending tournament.

The air was cold, it wasn't surprising seeing it was fall by now, though not 'legally' but it might as well be in his head. He was never one for terms. He thought while he ripped a small piece of his second sweet bun for Pabu. Yeah sure, for morals and order to work such things were necessary, but at the same time they didn't need to be used in such a extreme, which would divide people, regardless of who they, or whether they're right or wrong. If there was anything in this world he hated, was that…

… he would choose side, that at any rate, would divide from people he respected and knew.

"Hello, Bolin." A strange familiar male voice called to him.

Only now he realized, for all this time, he was staring down at his shoe, acting in such a self pitiful way. Looking up, seeing the moon shining at the highest place of the sky, the background to a man in his near thirties was smiling him, in such a charming way too. It seem all the lamps were turned on as night had became absolute, Pabu squeaked happily as he continued to twitch his head everywhere. The man, an important one at that, was wearing a simple fire tribe clothing, which showed no sign of his royal status.

The man was Iroh, son of the Royal Firelady: Ursa Asadal.

"…. Iroh, sir. I didn't see you here…" He couldn't help but speak formally. The man was everything that was worth admiring.

His smile was quite charming, it was obvious he was better at being a lady's man then he could ever hope to be. Bumi laughed at him when he asked if Iroh had fiancé, saying Iroh was too young for such a heavy commitment. Thirty was the perfect age to get married and have children, Bumi only laughed harder that day.

"So am I allow to sit or you waiting for somebody special?" He asked quite casually.

'Somebody special? I already lost somebody special, to the person I trusted the most…' A depressing thought crossed his mind, for he couldn't find the words to say anything at all. He didn't even want to think about it, he tried to get over it but his feelings still went unnoticed and… she had never even apologized, while his brother lied to him, right in the face.

"No way man! I'm taking a break from all the ladies! So sit down!" He spoke in such a cheerful matter, he wasn't depress! He was perfectly happy! What did he have to sad about? He had great friends and a brother who would do anything for him.

The man smiled as he sat himself down, he was maybe 30cm taller than himself, Bolin sighed as he looked at the western country design. The Fire Nation were more beautiful in their designing clothes, even typical ones had some sense of amazing outlining. The man wore black pants as his hanfu style shirt which was of red. It seem natural that all benders wore some type of clothing that represent them, his mother was one who made Mako wear red even though his brother hated the color with a passion, for his mother was a firebender of an ex-royal status which was lost at the end of the war. They lived in Huong, their father like their mother had lost their relatives in the war, being the only existing two of their own family line, his father was a natural earthbender.

His father was typical, calm and casual. Mako had told him and that he reminded him of their father.

Then one day… Mako took him to Republic City, it wasn't until he was seven and a half that he understood why they couldn't see their parents anymore. It wasn't even later that he realized his brother worked really, REALLY hard in more ways than one as to support the both of them. Though lately… he had been feeling quite useless. Sure his idea of pro-bending cost more than to gain money, sure he was practically useless when trapped in cages with sir Iroh and… sure he had never worked much before or… at all.

"The town is tearing itself apart." Iroh stated as he looked at the shining moon.

He nodded weakly, he hated how this home of his was becoming something unrecognizable, so he said in order to stop thinking "So Sir Iroh, how come you are wearing non general outfit? Don't you have a job to do?"

Realizing his stupid words were said badly, he shook his hands swiftly trying to put a foot in his mouth "Nononononon nonono! That's not what I MEANT! Honestly I was just askin'-…"

Iroh laughed "Don't worry I understood what you meant, General Bumi let me have this week off; since my grandfather is coming to visit, Chief Lin just advise me that Lady Troph came to personally visit him, not to mention Lady Katara. I didn't know what to do since I'm not use to this city, it's changed in the last twenty years."

"Really? It seems all the same to me…" He scratch his cheek as he looked around.

"I was ten last I came here to actually visit the city… believe me it's changed incredibly." Saying it like the old man he was.

"I wasn't even born when you were ten."

Iroh smiled "Well, there's no helping that. So how does it feel like to be home again?"

"Not all that great. Like you said, the city collapsing upon itself all for these stupid ideas of being treated unequally."

"… My mother does feel there's a lot of indecent rules, though flexible rules are necessary as there are groups of people who have a sets of limits. It's more of a symmetric problem than anything else. If councilman Sokka was still here today then this problem would of already been solved or would have been fix within these passing weeks." His expression turned somber as he continue "He knows what it feels like, he was a wonderful uncle and even a greater leader. Grandfather always speaks greatly of him…"

"I didn't know much of Councilman Sokka something… but I do know Katara and she's amazing. By the way what's symmetric?" He turned to Iroh as he had never heard of the word.

Iroh turned to him with a blank expression "… It's mostly means parallel and even, the opposite of Asymmetric. Deceiving at first glance but when you look at them for what they are… it sometimes becomes something that could turn the world upside down. Since it exist… the weak and pathetic use such knowledge, twisting and turning it into some blackmarket excuse of a resource."

Bolin stare agape blinking, as he heard the older man's voice turn into a growing fury. It almost sounded like his teeth were grinding by how tightly shut his jaw was.

Suddenly the general's expression calmed as he smiled sweetly "Forgive me… I'm slightly tense, ahahahaa…" Though anger was replaced with sullenness for he wasn't frowning but his eyes weren't smiling either.

Bolin turned away in politeness, as he just looked down were Pabu sat, which was on his lap. Mumbling, not really trying to say it upfront, as avoided the gaze of the one beside him "I guess you would, trying to fight back protestors._ That's all anybodys been doing…_"

"I have nothing against them, if anything I agree but as one of law, I must stop them since they are going against the law. I wish I could tell my excuses to Lady Sato, being force to play as a badguy despite it was all her father's fault in the first place."

With those words left alone to travel to nowhere, maybe to the sky or to nothingness, Bolin could only sigh as he wiped his whole face with his two hands. He didn't think they were wrong, though what they were doing was irreversible once it got started; for there are still old men who bear prejudice to fire nation natives or plain firebenders, for there were people who died when they could of easily been saved…. Why did people give the cold shoulder? Because it was the only way to survive without choosing a side. But even then… they made their decision. If they weren't going to help then, they too, were part of that problem.

For that time being he didn't speak, all he saw was Pabu whom had taken the commodity of curling itself into ball to sleep.

The unexpectedly, for Bolin almost forgot the general was sitting beside him, he really was out whack today, wasn't he? A question was asked "Is it true… you were without guardians?"

"…" He turned to look at Iroh who was looking him a passive face, before the man shook his head saying in a apologetic manner "Forgive me, it is not my place to ask such personal questions."

"I'mma not ashamed of it. Don't say 'sorry', it's understandable being curious, so you heard from who?" He waved nonchalantly as he gave his happy smile. He didn't understand why everybody had to sorry for asking a pretty common question, which was second to 'what job do you do' and 'what's your favorite *something*'. This question was within the borders 'who are your parents' and 'don't your parent worry about you two?'.

It was just a question that never meant any harm.

"It's really okay." He assured the uncertain man, who seem to regret his question, for there was nothing wrong. "My brother for most of my life been taking care of me. We live happily together… always together."

"So you learned bending by your parents or elsewhere?"

"Nah, learned it by myself. Not anywhere close to a real earthbender but I usually only use my bending for Pro-bending, so don't need to better up other than more Pro-bending!" He said truly secure with himself. He couldn't help but feel smug, sure he wasn't great like Lin, but she was the Chief of all metalbenders, it was only natural that she was good at what she did.

Metalbending was, by all means, illegal in Pro-bending so it wasn't all that useful.

"Pretty impressive. I learned every technique of firebending you could ask for… I could never imagine what would it be like to learn from scratch one's own bending technique, did you know you were an earthbender?" The genral smiled as he seem to remember something pleasant.

Laughing at the man, saying in a obvious way "No way! But ever since I've learned it, brother always been buying me traditional green clothing when he could. I think he really got that trait from mom."

Mako Mommy: the perfect man if you wish to work out, have fun while leaving your love life and children in a secured place for until you return. His smile only grew, once more the image of pink apron Mako: 'So that's what I forgot about….' He thought as got up from the bench, surprising Pabu as he landed on all four paws.

His grin was a perfect white smile, so Iroh asked nervously "Where're you going to?"

"TO BUY THE PERFECT PRESENT!" He randomly screamed to the heavens. He could only imagine Mako's expression as his plan to give him the most perfect fitting gift in their brotherhood history. So he began to run off as fast as he could, for there was only one shop that would be open at this hour.

Unbeknownst him, for he had completely forgotten, of the poor man who sat on the bench in utter silent blankness as General Iroh, the United Forces general, grandson of Ex-Firelord Zuko, that could not understand what had happen and why he was suddenly ditched. The only thing beside him was a forgotten white bag filled with meat, two bags of flour and sweet buns while on the rocked floors was the boy's pet, straddling towards the man only to tilted his head and squeak, cutely… though it was not a word Iroh would ever say out loud.

Looking at the cute fire ferret, Iroh asked "Hey buddy… have any idea where your friend went?"

Pabu, the red ferret, only blinked before squeaking again.

"I suppose it was too much to ask anyway." Facepalming himself as he regretted asking.

-…-…-

"Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou! For I am forever grateful Madam Le France! See you next spring!" He called out to the women as he held a paper bag with Mako's new two aprons: a pink and a 'Mommy's cooking' written one with firebender's design.

He hummed to himself as he walked home without a care in the world. He couldn't wait for Mako to see his new cooking wear. The thought alone made him chuckle.

It was only after he pass the fountain, which was bare empty, not counting the hobos who had nothing better to do but sleep. It was like the sky broke, while finally realizing that… he had forgotten not just the food which cost about 30 yuans, though his best pet ever Pabu and… he had forgotten completely of a man he respected. He just got so caught up in the moment he forgot all about the world around him, Mako would kill him, for it was impossible that he would ever find that food again though he was sure Pabu would be back home. With Mako trying to find a new job and wasting not just food but money, Bolin's happy humor dispersed.

What a mess he made.

He always ended up doing this. It was a surprise how much Mako withstood having such an annoying brother like himself. Bolin just sighed, knowing he could do nothing to make as he walked home with more regret than he rather handle.

If he was lucky, Mako wouldn't be home, so as he walked down finally arriving to the gym, he saw the attic's window glowing light. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he tried his best to think a decent lie that wouldn't make him look like a complete moron who couldn't be trusted with anything. So with his key, he opened the gym's first door only to walk upstairs, passing Torza's little office while with each step upstairs he could hear laughter between two men, two familiar men.

"I'm am telling you; it happen just like that and-…!" Mako's voice was cheerful indeed, so who could be the visitor?

Then a familiar voice made more when he stopped chuckling "I see, I see… Having su-… ah Pabu where are you going?"

"Bolin, you there?!" Called Mako as he suddenly by the stair's railing at the final floor. Pabu had come running down to jump on his shoulder. Bolin was use to have Pabu, so he didn't fear about stepping on him, as the fire ferret would come between his ankles only to climb from his leg, from his back only to his on his right shoulder.

"Soldier, so you came back! I hope I'm not disturbing you but you'd seem to have forgotten your things. Did you find that present you spoke of?" Iroh spoke with his typical charming smile.

He felt nervous, nevertheless he smile like he mostly did since it seemed it was going to do well, he lied as he still felt ashamed "No… no, I didn't… but thank you very much for your help. I was at a lost."

Mako gave him a skeptical look, but shrugged it off as he sat down on the chair across the couch where Iroh sat, moving in-between the two he sat down beside Iroh as he looked at his brother silently. Mako had a skeptical look: because he could predict that his little brother would lie to him. Mako hated to be lied to, especially if it was him who was lying to him. Since they were the only family each other had, they could trust nobody because in a cold city there as nobody anybody could trust.

Iroh words brought them back to present "So… You are both looking for a job while the break between the Pro-Bending is passing? I could help if you want, with your lightingbending talents you could go far. I'm sure I could find you a job in the city if you don't want to move."

"…." Mako contemplated for a while "It considered what type of jobs you're talking about. I mean… I don't have any desire to join the army, police or anything like that. Also I doubt I could get a job without any previous recommendations."

Bolin stayed silent, the fact that Mako hadn't completely rejected it meant that he couldn't find a job on his own. For he sided with the Avatar, fought with Tenzin and Chief of metalbenders… the blackmarket wanted nothing to do with a possible mole. He couldn't get any real typical job unless he wanted to work extra hours for a minimum wage. For even if they got out of the rut called poverty they weren't exactly like the middle class either. Bolin felt awkward, these negative feelings were just making him feel awkward, he wanted to talk about it but at the same time he didn't want to make a hassle either.

"Don't worry. I was thinking more along the lines of a, well, you know… more of a line of a cook, for one of my great-uncle's line of tea shops. The world keeps changing but I heard from Korra you're pretty talented at cooking and they could use such a cook." Iroh smiled as gestured signs with hands.

Mako looked at Iroh with a bit surprised, before blushing nervously as he scratch the back of his head, somewhat mumbling "Nah… believe me my cooking nothing special."

"I just ate a canned salmon with a mix of fresh indigents and you made a masterpiece for a light meal. As my mother would say: 'Great food only reflect a cooks feelings and art'. My friend you have such a talent and if people around the world agree, you can expect for your paycheck to become an four to five star, but if it is how you say you'll still have a pretty good pay." Iroh finished with a smile that hinted smugness or was it challenging his brother.

Oddly enough, maybe because of all the praise, his brother smiled back with a greater amount of smugness "I got nothing against it. Though… what happens when the Pro-bending starts? I can't just abandon it."

'Abandon it.' Bolin thought with desperation… money was more important than some stupid Pro-Bending tournament he made his brother go through. The only reason they got so far was because the stars aligned for the avatar. All he could feel was bitterness which strangely enough was only grew as he heard the general respond saying "Don't worry, the manager there is quite a flexible man; bit rough around here and there but he'll understand. You won't have to quit either…"

Getting up, saying in his best positive way possible "hey… I'm beat, so I'll go sleep."

While walking to his resting place, he heard in the distance "I guess I should go to… my grandfather must be wondering where I went. Poor grand Z is quite out of touch with this 'so-called-servant bells', he practically killed us both with the Satomobile."

"… Dude, that's rough. Isn't he like blind now?"

"You'd think with all the fire he brings up with his continuous ranting of : 'when I was young…'… I love him, …" There was a strange silence: could it been sympathy? "- Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we could meet at the air temple at early afternoon after lunch?"

While in the darkness of his corner, the voice grew distant as Iroh and his brother walk down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with me…?" He couldn't help but ask himself. Pabu merely squeaked as he tried to find a comfy place to sleep on his owner.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better…" He said while yawning, he did have a pretty long day, didn't he? Too bad he wasn't able to laugh at Mako's expense.

Eh! … He'll do it tomorrow.

..-…-…- -…-… -…- …- -…- -…-… -…- …-..-…- -…-… -…- …- -…- -…-… -…- …-…-…- -…-… -…- …- -…- -…-… -…- …-

**AN:**** This is a IrohxBolin story… but for now just buddying things up and Sokka! Lots and lots of Sokka Memories baby! **

**Please review D:**


End file.
